bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa
Tale of the Toa was the first BIONICLE book released in 2003, and began the BIONICLE Chronicle series. Written by Cathy Hapka, this introduced the Toa of Mata Nui and how they met, expanding the first issues of the BIONICLE comics and weaving in the Toa's quest for the Kanohi. Synopsis The six canisters arrive at Mata Nui's beach, and Tahu, Gali, Onua, Kopaka, Pohatu, and Lewa emerge. The book starts out from Tahu's perspective; he finds the fragmented pieces of his sword, but is unable to use it properly until he finds and puts on his mask. He then finds his power of Fire. Gali is then roughly introduced to the fact that the Makuta has control of the Rahi. The other Toa each meet their Turaga, and learn that they must each collect six Kanohi masks. Four of the Toa hold a council. Kopaka finds his first Kanohi after meeting Pohatu, whom he reluctantly allows to tag along. Kopaka notices the other Toa in the distance while using his Akaku. Kopaka and Pohatu defeat a Kane-Ra together on their way to the other Toa. The Toa begin their search for the Kanohi masks. Tahu discovers Infected Kanohi on a Kofo-Jaga while searching for a mask in Onu-Wahi, though he does not understand then what it means. Kopaka finds his Mask of Strength at an island in the Lava Lagoon, and receives a vision, although he does not know its' significance at the time and passes it off as a trick of Teridax. After being saved by Lewa in the Lagoon, Kopaka learns that Onua has called a meeting. The rendezvous ends with the Toa deciding that they should work together after all. The Toa realize that the Rahi can be freed from Teridax's control by removing the infected Kanohi after Onua removes a Kanohi from a Tarakava. The Toa each collect all six masks, with each other's help. The Toa receive their Golden Kanohi at Kini-Nui, and the path to Teridax's lair, Mangaia, is revealed. The Toa encounter a pair of Manas, and fight the Rahi without much success. Gali and Kopaka agree based on their visions that they must combine to form the Toa Kaita, and they do this. Then the Manas are trapped by lava, and frozen solid, and their infected Kanohi are removed. The Toa Kaita separate into the Toa again. The Toa face the Shadow Toa, and eventually defeat them by each facing the counterpart for a Toa other than themselves. Characters *The Toa Mata *The Toa Kaita *Onepu *Whenua *Jaller *Teridax *Shadow Toa *Taku *Kofo-Jaga *Kane-Ra *Tarakava *Nui-Jaga *Manas Trivia *The book provides another explanation of how the Toa Mata received their Golden Kanohi - they place all of their Kanohi on statues at the Kini-Nui, and their Golden Masks then appear on the statues. In both the Mata Nui Online Game and the BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks Trading Card Game, the Toa collected their Golden Masks from their Suva after placing all their Kanohi on them. As the book was approved by the story team, however, and neither the online game nor the trading card game were, the book's explanation is seen as more canon. *This was the first publication to show the Toa's battle with the Shadow Toa; this battle was originally going to be shown in the canceled PC game, BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui. Originally, Greg Farshtey wanted the battle to be won by having the Toa "absorbing" the Shadow Toa into themselves; Cathy Hapka, however, decided to have the Toa working together to defeat them with their Elemental Powers. However, Greg has said that his way is canon, and is referenced in the BIONICLE: Encyclopedia. *The Toa's battle with the Manas is described as two Manas that are defeated by the two Toa Kaita. However, in the Mata Nui Online Game, this battle is with a horde of Manas that are defeated by smashing control towers. *''Tale of the Toa'' was included in the BIONICLE Annual. See Also﻿ *Comic 1: The Coming of the Toa *Comic 2: Deep into Darkness *Comic 3: Triumph of the Toa Category:Books Category:BIONICLE Chronicles